


It hurts

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, People die man, Pretty violent so be careful, i got all my feeling out so now im doing a bit better, kinda claustrophobia, sorry bout this one it's real sad, they respawn but it still hurts bro, villbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: The explosion aftermath.This one's real angsty get ready.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one's really sad and really violent. If anyone wants this taken down just say the word and it's gone I swear.

Okay so the explosion wasn't that bad.

Well at least not for Tommy.

The problem was that he got stuck under rubble. God he just wish he fucking died. At least he could respawn in his bed.

But he's stuck, and in pain, and so fucking scared. 

He knows it could be worse. He saw in chat that Nikki suffocated. The thought that wilbur caused that sends shivers down his spine.

Okay it's fine. Everything's gonna be fine.

He just had to wait here and not cry. That's easy. He can do that. He just had to wait for someone to find him.

But as he watched the chat go by, he lost all hope.

One by one all the names scrolled by.

First one to die was Schlatt. He died instantly, he was so close to the TNT. Tommy remembers it, his fur was bright red, at least he thinks that was fur. It's hard to tell when everything's the same color

Tubbo was crushed. That one really got to Tommy. He'd been crushed before, and it was not fun. At least Schlatts was fast.

Niki suffocated. He hopes she's okay, sure people respawn but that's the kind of shit that traumatizes you for life. Fuck just the thought of suffocating make him breathe faster, or at least try to, it's kinda hard when you have so much shit piled on you.

He can see fundy. Fundy can't save him though, he's unconscious. He's covered in blood and burns. The smell of it makes him wanna gag.

Oh there he goes.

Guess he respawned, god Tommy just wants to respawn already. And his claustrophobia isn't making this any better. God he's gonna have nightmares about this for years.

He hopes someone searches for him. They probably won't though. Usually when someone respawns they're out for the rest of the day. After respawning, you feel phantom pains that vary based on how you died. 

Schlatt, Tubbo and Fundy are definitely not going to be able to move.

Niki might be able to help him but he doubts it. He's suffocated before and it hurt to breathe for so long. And the fear of not being able to breathe was awful. He remembers his body desperately breathing in the gravel, cutting his mouth, esophagus, and lungs oh god is gonna happen again please no it hurts so much-

It's so heavy, his back hurts so much. He hears the building, if you can even call it that anymore, shift around him. He feels sand fall from the ceiling. Fuck fuck fuck please just kill me now i can't handle suffocating again it hurts so much please just kill me-

Another shift, please someone anyone please help. 

He doesn't even remember deciding to scream, it just kinda happened. He screamed as loud as he could,.

His throat hurt so much, he wasn't sure if it was from the screaming or the crying, probably both, but it's nothing compared to what was going to happen if he doesn't get rescued soon.

He heard someone, he couldn't tell who it was and he could barely tell what they said.

He could see Niki over his tears.

Oh thank god please get me out of here it hurts so much.

"t-Om my" her thoat must hurt so much, how did she even get here?

"Niki p-please it hurts so much p-please" god everything hurt, the rubble on his back was getting heavier and heavier he can feel his ribs breaking so so so slowly. This must have been what Tubbo felt like.

"hH... " she was gonna tell him it was gonna be okay and she would get him out of there but her throat didn't seem to work and the stabbing in her lungs would have stopped her anyway.

She walked over to him the best she could, but she had to stop to catch her breath. It's was hard walking when you can't fucking breathe.

She sat down next to him and desperately tried to get the ruins of the building off of him.

She was shaking and breathing hard which isn't good, especially when every breath she takes makes her entire respiratory system hurt.

Tommy could feel his broken ribs start to press into his lungs. He didn't want to cry, that would make it hurt more. Unfortunately it wasn't his choice. Every sob made his ribs push a little further against his lungs, which made him sob more.

Unfortunately for Niki lifting heavy objects made you breathe hard, and that wasn't the most pleasant for her right now. The crying wasn't helping, she could barely get any oxygen and her chest felt like it was on fire.

Tommy felt the weight lift a little he looked up.

It was Wilbur...

He got all the rubble off of Tommy. The bastard didn't even have a scratch on him. 

Dream was behind him trying to comfort Niki, she was having a panic attack which definitely isn't the best when every inhale made her almost pass out from pain.

Wilbur and Dream carried them to a safe building. 

As soon as Wilbur picked him up, Tommy fell asleep. I guess old habits die hard

While Wilbur carried Tommy he remembered all the times he carried him to his room after Tommy fell asleep. All the times he carried him to phil after he fell and scraped his knees.

Niki did end up passing out when the pain and the lack of oxygen finally got to much.

When they woke they were all bandaged up. There was pain relievers and water next to the beds.

Wilbur wasn't there. He saw the way Niki flinch when she saw him. He saw all the pain he put them through. He couldn't take back what he'd done. He knew that some people would be able to forgive him, but he wasn't sure if he deserved it. He thought it would be best for everyone if they never saw him again.

And they never did.

In a few days Schlatt and Fundy could walk again. Tubbo could finally sit up a few days later. Niki's throat healed after a week or so. Tommy's ribs were broken because he didn't have to respawn so he had to stay in bed for awhile.

Eventually everything went back to normal, well at least it looked like it did, but though there were no physical scars left, the trauma of October 16th would stay with them forever.


End file.
